Saving Clary
by ShadowHunter59
Summary: Jace and Clary were best of friends. That is until Jace moved away. Clary now mute and alone, feels like she has nobody left as her dad physical and mentally abuses her. Will Jace be able to save Clary from her demons?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a long time. I really didn't have enough time to keep writing. Im going to try and start a new story. I do not own the Shadowhunter characters Cassandra Clare does.

 **:**

We were eleven years old when we met. In 5th grade. I thought we would never have to let each other go. But plans never work out that way. The day I left New York, the day I left my best friend behind with an unknown evil.

 **:**

I miss him. Jace left without even as much as a goodbye. I found that out when Jace didn't return to school after a few days. I thought he was just sick. That was until I went to his house, knocked on the door, and an unfamiliar elderly couple opened up the door. Not only did Jace leave, my mother was murdered a few months after.

TIME SKIP TO JUNIOR YEAR:

 **C. POV:**

Why me? Why does my life have to be so bad? What did I do to deserve the abuse from my so called father? Why does nobody care? Will I ever be free from the hell that torments me?

I still remember the day when the abuse started. It was midnight. I was sleeping in my bed when my father came into my room very drunk and very angry.

"CLARY! You stupid little girl. What did I tell you if I ever found out you were talking to your so called friends?" he said. "You're nothing but a slut, just like your mom!"

I was too scared to talk. Afraid that something worse was going to happen. It first started with the mental and emotional abuse. Name calling, comparing my mother to myself, being put down all the time. But then came the physical abuse. He threw me down the stairs, punched and kicked me until I was unconscious, cut me with a knife, left me there to bleed to death.

I became a mute, a loner, a freak as the people in school would call me as well as a few other choice words. I knew that if I talked to anyone my father would kill me so I stayed quiet, and I have been for seven years now.

The next thing I knew was we were moving to California for my dad's job. I knew I had to hide my scars somehow, but in California that is pretty hard for the weather.

SENIOR YEAR: MONDAY MORNING

 **:**

"Izzy come on we are going to be late for the first day!"

"Jeez Jace, you actually care about being on time for once?" Alec said to me as I stood by my Mustang waiting for Izzy.

I know what you are all thinking, ME, Jace Wayland, the king of California High, wanted to be early for my last year of school? As if. I only want to get there early to smoke some weed before the day so im in a good mood and the teachers think Im actually paying attention.

I changed a lot from back when I was eleven years old. First of all I do not have a kids face anymore. Last year I got tatted up, drank, and smoked. Secondly, I have two vehicles. A black Mustang and a Harley Davidson. I also have a juvenile record. My mother, father, and my little brother Jake all died in a car accident a when I was thirteen. I was placed in a foster home and moved around a lot. That is until Maryse and Robert Lightwood took me in. They gave me the support I needed to try and get my life together but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved the most. When I left New York, I was ready for a change in my life, though however that meant leaving a few people behind to do it.

Clary, she was my best friend before I moved. I wonder if she is still the same fiery, spicy, little redhead I used to know. We haven't talked since I moved and that is mostly my fault. I left her without saying anything, hoping that it would make leaving a little easier. But that is all in the past now.

 **:**

It is 5:30 am on a Monday and school starts today. What am I going to do? I have no idea how I am going to cover up all of my scars and bruises. The beatings are getting worse. I don't know how much longer I can survive this.

By the time I reached the school it was 7:00 in the morning. As I start walking into the school, I make sure that I have extra notebooks for if I need to answer any questions teachers ask me. I walk into the main office to get my schedule. The secretary, her name was Josie asked what she could do for me.

I wrote _Im new here, and I need my schedule_. She looked kind of surprised that I didn't talk to her at all. But she hurried off and got my schedule. Pointed out what classes I have and where my locker was and the combination too it. I thanked her and picked up the piece of paper. My classes were as followed:

PERIOD 1: AP Algebra

PERIOD 2: AP English

PERIOD 3: AP Biology

PERIOD 4: Honors US History

LUNCH

PERIOD 5: Study Hall

PERIOD 6: ART

PERIOD 7: Gym

PERIOD 8: Anatomy

As I read over my classes, I failed to notice that someone was walking in my direction and ended up running into them and falling on the ground. I tried to hide the yelp my throat let out on the way down. I took out my notebook and wrote as quickly as I could _Im so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?_

The boy had blond hair and golden eyes. I seemed to remember a faint memory of someone familiar but I couldn't place a name any more. He looked at me with a glare, then stomped off around me.

I make my way to my first class, when I get there all the seats but two were full. I heard the teacher greeting the students. As I went to talk to the teacher I noticed the same blonde boy from before entering the room interrupting us.

"Ah, Jace, making a habit of coming in late already?" the teacher inquired.

"You know I am Mr. Gerroway" the golden boy whose name has come to be known as Jace had said.

To be completely honest, Jace was an asshat, and I do not plan on becoming friends with him anytime soon.

When everyone sat down and Mr. Gerroway started calling names. Aline Penhallow, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Sebastian Morgenstern, and Johnathan Fairchild… to none of which I was paying attention. That was until Mr. Gerroway called my name Clary Fray. Everyone turned to me, and Jace, the golden boy stared at me in complete shock.

Alright this is the end for today. I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review Constructive Criticism is welcome. Also if anyone has any ideas, let me know by pm.

LEXI


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Hey, Guys! Sorry for taking a while to update. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Please remember that I do not own the characters except for Jace's little brother Jake and the plot of the story.**

 **Last time on Saving Clary:**

 _When everyone sat down, Mr. Gerroway started calling names. Aline Penhallow, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Sebastian Morgenstern, and Johnathan Fairchild… to none of which I was paying attention. That was until Mr. Gerroway called my name Clary Fray. Everyone turned to me, and Jace, the golden boy stared at me in complete shock._

 **Jace POV:**

Clary Fray, damn I never would have thought that I would see her again. I regret being a grade A asshole to her. She did nothing to me. I just decided to do it. She looks different than the last time I saw her. Granted we were little kids, but she doesn't have that happy look anymore. She looks kind of depressed. I should try and get to know her again. I look to Izzy and Alec and they both have a confused look on their face as to why this girl is such a shock to me. I silently tell them that I will talk to them after class.

After class, Izzy, Alec, and I were walking the halls together as we normally do. Though this time was different, normally Izzy was talking about whatever she wanted, but now they were eager to listen to me about Clary. So I started my story.

"Before I moved here, I was going to school in New York. There I met this girl, Clary Fray, she was a fiery, spicy, little redhead and we became best friends. But in fifth grade, my parents decided to pack us up and move to California for my dad's job. I didn't know what to say to Clary, I mean we were best friends and I thought nothing could tear us apart. But we left. I didn't tell Clary because I thought it would be easier for the both of us if she didn't know. I always meant to call her after I moved but I just couldn't. That is why seeing Clary here was such a shock to me. I thought I would never see her again." I said as they listened intently.

"Wow Jace, I would have never thought that something like that would have happened," Izzy said. "If you want we can help you talk to her again."

"No Iz, I think this is something I have to do for myself."

"If you say so, just come to us if you need any help okay?"

"I will Izzy see you later," I said as I started walking towards my next class.

 **Clary POV:**

At the end of Mr. Gerroway's class, I started to pack up my things and walk out the door. That was until Mr. Gerroway asked me to stay behind for a couple of minutes. I didn't think anything about it. That I was new, and we half way through the year and he wanted to help me catch up with the rest of the class. So I get out my notepad and ask him what's up.

"Clary, is there any way you are related to Jocelyn Fray?" he asked me.

I was shocked that he knew my mother, I mean she has been dead for many years.

" _Yes, she was my mother,"_ I wrote. Mr. Gerroway looked at me before explaining himself.

"Your mother and I were best friends all the way through college. That was until she met Valentine, and got pregnant with you. I haven't seen her since though. How is she?"

" _My mother died when I was finishing fifth grade. She was murdered in a bank robbery."_ I explained the very ill news to him.

He looked like he was going to throw up. I never saw anyone so distraught over my mother. I wasn't and Valentine became an abusive bastard, who took his anger out on me instead of grieving like a normal person.

"Clary, may I ask why you don't talk?"

I know I should not tell him the reason. Valentine would kill me. Knowing that I spilled the secret of him abusing me.

" _Umm… I stopped talking because of my mother. I was so depressed that I just couldn't think of any words to say."_ I lied right through my teeth hoping that he wouldn't suspect anything. But Mr. Gerroway did look suspicious and said,

"Alright Clary, but if you need anything, a place to stay, or a ride home just know that you mother put me as a legal guardian to you."

I was shocked that I did not know this. My mother used to tell me everything. Maybe she didn't want Valentine to find out.

I was still pondering the thought as I walked out of his classroom and to my next class. I was so deep in thought that I ran right into somebody.

"Damn, Clary. That is the second time today. I think it is fate that we bump into each other and that we have every class together." Said a voice I still loath.

I glare at him and walk into the classroom. Taking a seat all the way in the back. People are looking at me like I have a death wish. That I should get out of that seat right now because something bad is going to happen.

"Well, Red, I must say you must really like me… I mean bumping into each other twice in one day, and now you're sitting in my seat."

I just continued to glare then turn away from him.

 **Jace POV:**

"Well, Red, I must say you must really like me… I mean bumping into each other twice in one day, and now you're sitting in my seat." I say to her. She just glares at me. Man, she does this a lot now. Definitely not the Clary I used to know.

"Come on Clary, you have to remember me. Best friends in fifth grade back in New York. How could you ever forget me?" I questioned her.

She turned back to me and mouthed Jace to me. I nodded and smiled. She launched at lightning speed into my open arms and hugged me as tight as she could. I must say she although her attitude took a major change. The one thing I missed the most was her hugs.

 **Clary POV:**

I knew I remembered him from somewhere. I just couldn't put him to a place. I was so excited that I was finally able to see him again after all these years. I guess there is hope for me in this new school. A friend who can help me, a teacher who would provide anything I need. Maybe all of us together can break the evil that has dawned on me.

 **TADA! Chapter two everyone. Sorry, it took a little while. I am trying my hardest between school and work. I hope you like this chapter. And remember that constructive criticism is allowed and any ideas please either put them in a review or pm me and I will take them into consideration. Read and REVIEW!**

 **Lexi**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey, Guys! I am really sorry about not being able to update every week. I am kinda rushing to get school stuff done before I have to turn everything in. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I will make all of you who have reviewed such nice things about the story, and to all of the people currently reading the story. After May 17th my last day of school. I will try and update as much as I can.

Love you guys.

Lexi


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Hey, Guys! Sorry for taking a while to update. I'm glad you guys liked the first and the second chapter. Please remember that I do not own the characters except for Jace's little brother Jake and the plot of the story.**

 **Here is what happened Last time on Saving Clary:**

" _Come on Clary, you have to remember me. Best friends in fifth grade back in New York. How could you ever forget me?" I questioned her._

 _She turned back to me and mouthed Jace to me. I nodded and smiled. She launched at lightning speed into my open arms and hugged me as tight as she could. I must say she although her attitude took a major change. The one thing I missed the most was her hugs._

 _I knew I remembered him from somewhere. I just couldn't put him to a place. I was so excited that I was finally able to see him again after all these years. I guess there is hope for me in this new school. A friend who can help me, a teacher who would provide anything I need. Maybe all of us together can break the evil that has dawned on me._

* * *

 **Jace POV:**

I finally told Clary that I knew her. Yes, I feel bad that I acted like an ass when we "first met" her at California High. I want us to be able to be the friends we were like back in fifth grade, but something tells me there is something wrong, and I know she won't tell me what it is. Although I have noticed all she wears are long sleeves and Jeans. I wonder why?

 **Clary POV:**

I can't believe Jace is here after all of this time I thought I would never see him again. I also can't believe that I just jumped into his arms. I need to be more careful, he could find out what my father has done to me. Mr. Garroway has been nice enough to give us a free period today. So writing in my journal it is.

"Dear Journal,

Jace is back! I haven't seen him in years and I am glad I am finally able to reconnect with him. Although there is one problem, the fact that I don't talk any more might make Jace suspicious. Jace already looks like he is thinking why I am in Jeans and a Long sleeve when it is almost eighty degrees outside. My father hasn't done anything major to me as well since Monday night. Either he was too drunk to notice I was there or he didn't give a crap about me this week. I am starving, even though he hasn't beaten me this week, he refuses to feed me. I am barely 110 pounds. I know I am not healthy, and I am sneaking food whenever I can get it. I can't believe Mr. Garroway knew my mother. I need to find her lawyer and read her will. I want to see what she says about him. Maybe if I am lucky I won't have to live with him anymore. Just thinking this puts a smile on my face. I want to talk to Jace eventually but I am scared to death that my "father" will do something to him and or me. Well, the period is almost over, so bye for now.

Clary"

I can't believe that I used that whole period writing in my journal. It honestly felt like that I was only writing for five minutes. I didn't even notice Jace calling my name until I felt him pinch me.

 **Jace POV:**

"Clary, Clary, oh Clary, CLARY!" I shouted out her. I've been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes. She looks so lost in thought that maybe if I pinch her she would snap out of it.

"Ouch" she mouthed and walked off. I wonder why isn't talking to me. Did I do something wrong already? Anyway I followed her through the hallways to our next class since I snuck a peek at her schedule and found out we had all of the same classes. Man I can barely keep up with her.

I lost her once I turned the corner. I stopped and looked around but she was nowhere to be found. I walked up to Izzy since she was in that same hallway and asked her where to go. But really I just want to talk to her about Clary.

"Izzy I nee…. "

"Jace what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"why"

Clary was all I had to say before she was begging for every detail.

"I didn't talk to her much last period. She was too busy writing something in her notebook. But anyway I have a question. Have you noticed that she doesn't talk anymore? I pinched her earlier and all she did was mouth the word ouch. You don't think something has happened to her do you?"

"No Jace I haven't noticed but I will do some digging and let you know what I come up with."

"thanks Iz. I'll see you around."

As we both parted ways, I walked into last period I saw only one seat open and that was next to Clary. No one sat by her! How she is really smart and really nice. People are so dumb not to sit by her.

 **After School:**

 **Clary POV:**

I basically ran home after the bell rang, as soon as I reached my front door, it opened and my "father" was there waiting for me. He took me by the hair and threw me down onto the floor. I tried to block out all of the things he was saying but one in particularly stuck to me.

"Why don't you just go kill yourself. Everyone would be so much better off without you in this world."

That was it. I ran until I got to the park and I just cried. I didn't even notice a figure running toward me to see if I was ok.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary just ran past me crying. It also looked like she had bruises on her face. I ran after her trying to catch up but she was really fast. Soon after a little bit of running, I found her sitting on a park bench crying her eyes out. She didn't even notice me running up to her. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. I hugged her as she cried and did not let go until she was done.

Once she was done crying I took her face in my hands and lifted it up towards me so I could see her eyes. What I didn't expect was to see so many bruises on one girls face. I was heartbroken. Who would do this to her?

"Clary are you ok?" I asked. But not to my surprise she said nothing and just shook her head in a no position.

"Did someone hurt you?" I need to know. I don't know why but I want to help her as much as I can. She didn't answer this question but she looks scared.

 **Clary POV:**

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked. Oh no if I tell him then he will know that my dad is abusing me. But maybe if I tell him the monster will finally be put into jail. After about five minutes of contemplating this I decided I would tell him the truth.

Ever so slightly I shook my head yes. He looked astonished at my response.

"Was it a guy?" he asked. Once again I shook my head yes

"Was it a guy from school or no?" I shook my head no I wish I could just talk to him about what happened.

"Was it your father?" I took a deep breath in and blew it out. I slowly nodded my head yes.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn… Ok guys I know you are all probably mad at me that I haven't updated in a while. I am so sorry about that. I just finished my junior year in high school today so I have a few extra days to just write. I will try and post another chapter next week. Again and as always constructive criticism is welcome. And if you have any ideas about what to put into chapters this is also greatly appreciated. Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story!**

 **~ Lexi**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Hey, Guys! I know it has been a long time since I last updated. I have been really busy at work lately. I am so glad that you guys are reading and liking my story. Please remember that I do not own any of the characters except for Jace's little brother Jake and the plot of the story.**

* * *

 **Here is what happened Last Time on Saving Clary:**

 _ **Clary POV:**_

" _Did someone hurt you?" he asked. Oh no if I tell him then he will know that my dad is abusing me. But maybe if I tell him the monster will finally be put into jail. After about five minutes of contemplating this, I decided I would tell him the truth._

 _Ever so slightly I shook my head yes. He looked astonished at my response._

" _Was it a guy?" he asked. Once again I shook my head yes_

" _Was it a guy from school or no?" I shook my head no I wish I could just talk to him about what happened._

" _Was it your father?" I took a deep breath in and blew it out. I slowly nodded my head yes_

* * *

 **Jace POV:**

I can't believe that she answered that it was her father. The guy I remember as her father loved clary to death. I can't even imagen him hurting her. I finally come out of the state of shock I was in to ask her the most important question of all.

"Clary, have you ever gone to the police?" her answer was what scared me the most.

She started to write in her notebook that she always has on her " _no I haven't gone to the police, my dad said if I ever did or if I ever talked to one of my friends that he would kill me."_

Him KILLING her! What happened that the loveable man I remember made him turn so cold hearted that he doesn't even care if his own daughter is alive or not. I have to take her to my house. She will be safer and I will feel better knowing that she is not with that monster.

"Clary, I want you to come home with me for tonight. Robert Lightwood is a police officer. He can help you. If the time comes to make a decision do you have anybody to stay with? IF not we can try and work something out so you can stay with me and the Lightwood's."

 **Clary POV:**

Jace just asked me to come home with him for tonight. I should at least try and go so that nothing bad happens to me in the middle of the night. Maybe if I finally tell somebody what happened this will be the last time I ever have to see that monster I have to call a father. I still need to find the lawyer who authorized my mother's will.

I write to Jace that I am willing to come with him and tell Robert what has happened. The only thing is that I just want it to be me and Mr. Lightwood.

As we get to the Lightwood house, I am in awe. The house is huge, it is more like a mansion than a house. Jace is chuckling at my reaction, sorta like he expected it somehow.

When we get to the front door, the door opens. Someone must have seen us walking up the pathway.

"Hello, I am Robert Lightwood. I hear from Jace that you guys have known each other for a while now as he talks so much about you. I also hear that there is something that you need my professional help on. Please let us go into my office. Jace would you get us some water please."

 **Robert's POV:**

"So Clary, what do you need my help with?" I can already see her tensing at the situation which makes me curious as to if she is abused or not. My suspicions are reinforced when I see her take a notepad out of her bag.

As she starts writing I take note of how her behavior is. She is scared and when she tilted her head to the side I saw a big bruise on her neck shaped like a hand print. I finally am able to see what she wrote once she handed the notepad to me.

" _Mr. Lightwood ,_

 _This all started when I was finishing fifth grade. My mother was murdered in a bank robbery. After she died, my father became an abusive man. He started with the emotional and mental abuse, but soon after he came home very drunk and very angry. This is the first time he hit me. After that first time, he has cut me and let me bleed to the point of unconsciousness. He has thrown me down the stairs many times now. He has also tried to strangle me to death. I was lucky this time when I was able to run out of the house. If I hadn't been able to run I might not be alive right now. That is what scares me. My mother didn't tell me anything about her will, or who was supposed to take care of me if anything happened to her and my dad. "_

I can't believe what this girl has gone through. She finished her story with a big deep breath.

"Clary, I can call dispatch right now and have him put in jail. I can also see who finalized your mother's will. That is if you want me to."

She looked like she was thinking for a little while, finally, she just nodded her head up and down. I again asked "do you want both of these things to happen right now?" she gave a slight nod of her head that confirmed my decision on doing it, either way, she said yes or no. That monster should not be allowed to take care of her anymore.

"Clary, until we find your mother's will, you will be staying with us. My daughter Isabelle will be home shortly, and Jace is home right now since he brought you here. Once I call dispatch to send officers over to your house we will leave so you can go get your stuff that you need. Okay?"

She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. My heart goes out to this poor girl. Nobody should have to go through this. As we walk out of the office Maryse and Jace are in the kitchen talking about who knows what.

I grab the phone and tell Maryse what I am about to do and to get ready to go over to her house because she needs as much support she can get right now. I also tell her to grab a camera to gather evidence of Clary and when we get to Clary's house.

 **Time Skip to Clary's House:**

 **Clary POV:**

As we pull up to the house I feel myself starting to tremble. I grab Jace's hand for support. As we get out of the car, my father comes screaming and running out of the house saying something to the sort of where the hell have you been and I will kill you. As soon as he finished his rant, which I tried to not listen to, the cops had shown up. Jace, Maryse, and I head up to where my bedroom was. That was until Maryse had said Jace better stay out of the room, and then she preceded to take the pictures of my room and how destroyed it was.

She finally looked at me and said "Clary, honey, I am going to need you to get undressed so I can take pictures to give to the police. They need to have evidence to put this man away for a very long time."

The way she said it was soft and basically said that I can take all the time I need to be comfortable in that house again. We were in my room for about an hour taking pictures of not only of me but of the overall condition of my room of the blood stains on the wall and the floor, and how destroyed everything was.

After we gathered all of my not destroyed stuff which was not a lot, we headed the law firm the finalized my mother's will. Apparently, she had kept stuff with her lawyer to give to me if something happened and that I was on my own.

I don't know if I am going to like what it says, but maybe it will explain why Mr. Gerroway knows my mother and if my father was always this cruel. I guess we will find out sooner or later.

* * *

 **Okay, guys, I hope you like this chapter. Please remember that reviews are accepted as well as constructive criticism. I hope to be able to update my next day off from work. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

 **~Lexi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, Guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I want to apologize for that. I am a senior in High School taking honors and an AP course so I have a ton of Summer Work to do, and I work. Hopefully you my awesome reviewers and readers forgive me. I do not own Shadowhunters. All I own is the plot of the story. Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

 **Here is what happened Last Time on Saving Clary:**

 _ **Clary POV:**_

" _ **After we gathered all of my not destroyed stuff which was not a lot, we headed the law firm the finalized my mother's will. Apparently, she had kept stuff with her lawyer to give to me if something happened and that I was on my own.**_

 _ **I don't know if I am going to like what it says, but maybe it will explain why Mr. Gerroway knows my mother and if my father was always this cruel. I guess we will find out sooner or later."**_

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

As we are driving to the Law firm, I start to wish that we didn't have way there. I have no idea on what I am going to say to a man or woman that I have no relationship to what-so-ever. We finally arrive and we step out of the car to make our way to the front doors. But, before we go in Jace pulls me to the side and asks if I am okay.

I start to question myself. "Am I really going to be able to do this?" "How is this person going to respond?" "How is he going to understand me?" "Should I try and actually talk?" I feel myself being shaken. I finally snap out of my head to see Jace looking at me confused. I finally say to him

"I think I will be okay." I don't know how much he really believes my answer but it will have to do for now. We walk into the lobby and ask the receptionist what Lawyer had my mother's will.

"What is your mother's name?" the receptionist ask wearily

" _Jocelyn Fray_." It hurts to even write the name because I haven't written it in so long. I've gotten used to her not being around but as soon as I see it, it brings back the memories that I want to forget.

 **Jace POV:**

I am looking at Clary. She is scared beyond belief that she is going to have to talk to some stranger about her mother. I would be to in all honesty. The receptionist lady is taking her good old time looking her mother up. This makes me irritated. Doesn't she know that we don't have all day? We have other things we need to do like go to the police station and Izzy wants to take her shopping after dinner. But none of that will happen if this lady doesn't hurry up.

"Miss, if you could be so kind to just tell us where we can find him or her that would be great, we have other things that we need to do after this," I say letting her know I was annoyed with how long this is taking.

Clary gives me a look, knowing her looks it is the look that says don't be rude. I look at her pleadingly asking her to forgive me but she just looks away in mock anger.

"So her lawyer's name is attorney Sarah Black. She is located on floor six, office number 6410, I will let her know you guys are coming up."

We finally leave the front desk in relief that this is the right law firm and head to the elevators. After we reach the sixth floor we look for her office number. As we approach her door and knock it opens, and we hear the word you may come in.

 **Clary POV:**

I am getting more scared by the minute. As we enter her office I look at Jace and mouth the sentence I need to do this alone. He hesitates for a second not wanting to leave me in here by myself.

I take out my notepad and start writing, "Ms. Black, my name is Clary Fray. I was told by a Mr. Gerroway that my mother's will would be down here. I would like to see the official copy of that will. My mother had said if anything happened and that I was alone, to find the will for some well-needed answers."

She looked kind of shocked when she heard my name but she quickly started typing on her computer. After about five minutes of her not saying anything and typing on the computer, I hear the printer in her office start to print. Apparently, she knew my mother pretty well, not to ask her name, or the receptionist from the lobby had said it while she was calling up to let her know we were coming.

I knew that after about six pages printed from the printer that it was not just the will she wanted me to read. But in my head, I was thinking that she left me a letter to read. Ms. Black had given me the letter first and so I started to read it.

" _Dear Clary,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that you are finally old enough to know the truth about me and your father. Your father was always an abusive man to me but never was toward you. I finally figured that after I died that he would turn on you and be even more abusive toward you, and for that I am so sorry. I never wanted it to happen this way. But there is also some things that I never told you about but I am going to now. Mr. Gerroway was my best friend but your father had told me to cut off all connections with him. Before I did, though, I told him that if he ever saw you, looking battered and bruised, he was supposed to take you in after your father is put in jail. I have listed him as a guardian for you in the will. I told Sarah or as you know her as attorney Sarah Black, that this is not to be read by anyone other than you. I want you to know how proud I am of you and to tell you that even when the going gets tough, to keep going and to never back down. I love you with all of my heart and I will be looking down on you as you continue your journey through adulthood. May you have the best boyfriend, husband, friends, mother-in-law and father-in-law, and guardian._

 _Love you lots,_

 _Mom"_

I look up at the letter in tears and grab a couple of tissues so I can pull myself together. Ms. Black stays quiet until I regain my composure. When I do she asks if I am ready to read the will. I cautiously nod my head yes.

" _To Whom this May Concern,_

 _I hereby declare that if somethings should ever happen to me, and my daughter would be on her own before her eighteenth birthday. She should live with Mr. Luke Gerroway, and he should be named her guardian until death. I also would like all bank accounts that are still active to be transferred into her accounts so that she will never have to worry about being short of money. All belongings including apartment 64 Greenhill road to be put into her name. So when she is ready to leave and be on her own she will have a place to live. All bills including rent have been paid for five years to start after she moves in._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jocelyn Fray"_

I cant believe that my mother left everything for me.

"Clary, I need you bank account number so I can transfer the money your mother left for you into your account." Ms. Black asks quietly.

I quickly had her the number and wait for the transaction to go through. After this is completed I stand up taking the will and her letter with me and shaking Ms. Black's hand in appreciation for what she has done for me and my mother.

I walk out of her office and Jace is sitting in a chair next to her office looking somewhat asleep. Was I really in there for that long? Long enough to put Jace to sleep. I quickly tap him on the shoulder just enough so that he would wake up. But when he didn't respond I punched him in the shoulder. He jumped out of his chair so fast I almost fell onto the floor laughing.

Once I pulled myself together yet again, I nod my head toward the elevator almost saying that we can finally leave. I guess Jace's parents went to the police station without us and reported my father because I was in the attorney's office for over two hours. The police are now looking for my father and will arrest him, but no charges can be brought until there is a trial and the evidence is presented.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I felt that if I added the police station scene that it would end up to be way longer than what I wanted. I promise Izzy and Alec will be in the next chapter as a break from all of the law stuff. Please remember that constructive criticism is welcome as well as reviews. Also, let me know if you guys have any ideas for how the next chapter should go. You can either PM me or leave it in a Review. Thanks for all the support**

 **~LEXI**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating my stories in quite a long time, but I've had many personal problems that have been going on in my life. I hope to update a little bit more now that I am finally done with High School and before I move onto going to college. Anyway here is Chapter Six of Saving Clary.**

* * *

 _ **Here is what happened Last time on Saving Clary:**_

 _ **Clary POV:**_  
 _ **Once I pulled myself together yet again, I nod my head toward the elevator almost saying that we can finally leave. I guess Jace's parents went to the police station without us and reported my father because I was in the attorney's office for over two hours. The police are now looking for my father and will arrest him, but no charges can be brought until there is a trial and the evidence is presented.**_

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

There is one day before the trial against my dad starts. Their have been many pictures taken of both the house I was living in and of myself. Jace has been so helpful as the trial got closer. He has been there for when I had to undress for the police to the pictures they needed for evidence. He is also been supportive of me as I transitioned into Luke's house after the reading of my mom's will. Unfortunately he will not be able to be their for the trial and I don't know what I am going to do without him. I feel like something bad is going to happen.

 **Jace POV:**

It is the day before the trial, I am helping Clary prepare as much as I can before it. I unfortunately won't be able to be their due to having to work. In the midst of all of this, I was forced to get a job. I tried to take off but, my manager said I would be fired if I didn't work. It is unbelievable that I try to take one day off and they threaten to fire me if I can't work. I may talk to Alec tonight and try to persuade him to help out Clary tomorrow.

 **TIME SKIP TO 9PM THAT NIGHT:**

"Hey Alec, can we talk for a minute?" I said.

"What do you need to talk to me about Jace?" Alec responded.

"I wanted to ask you if you could look after Clary tomorrow during the trial because I can't be their for her."

"Will she even want me there? We aren't as close as you and her are."

"Alec, any support she can get from us is fine with her. She just needs someone to be there."

"I feel like I should have gotten to know her a little better when she first started to come around our place. What if she doesn't feel comfortable about me knowing what has gone on in her life?"

"Alec you will be fine. I just don't want her to get hurt because I am not there for her." I said,

Alec looks like he is actually considering going to the trial for me. I was pretty sure that he was going to say no because Clary and he are not that close. I was worried that Clary was going to have to go by herself to face her tormenter. I really hope he decides to go to the trial to support Clary.

 **TIME SKIP TO DAY OF TRIAL:**

 **Clary POV:**

This is it. The day that finally gets to decide whether that monster I have to call a father goes to jail or not. What is going to happen if he is found not guilty? I will probably have to move away from here so he can't take me back to his abusive ways. But if I have to move, then that means Jace won't be able to come with me. I really wish that Jace was going to be their but I understand that he has to work. What am I going to do without him there? Is something going to go terribly wrong? Or is he finally going to be put away for the crimes that he has committed.

"Hey Clary," Alec said

"Hi…Whats up?" I responded

"I just wanted to come by and wish you luck with the trial but also to say that I will be there for you since Jace can't."

I was really surprised with what Alec had said because we really don't know each other. I really wish Alec and I could get closer, its just that I really only opened up to Jace because we've known each other for a long time. I want to be able to trust Alec with my life story but I don't know if I can yet.

As we head to the court all dressed up, I start to get nervous about seeing my father once again. Alec looks at me with an empathetic look. He grabs my hand and gives me a tight squeeze. I don't return the squeeze until a couple seconds later. I'm glad that he came to support me as this is going to be a pretty tough day for everyone, especially me. My court time isn't until ten o'clock am but we have to be there an hour early to meet with my attorney and to prepare for all questions in the cross-examination.

 **Alec POV:**

As we drive to the court house I notice Clary had gotten all tense and started bouncing her leg up and down. I reach over and give her a squeeze on the hand which she seems uncomfortable at first but then returns that same squeeze a couple seconds later. We have to be at the court house and hour earlier than her trial time due to Clary needing to prepare with her attorney. I can tell she really wants Jace there. I decided when we got to the court house and Clary went her separate way that I would call Jace and see if he could meet us for part of the trial.

 _Ring….. Ring….. Ring…._

"Hello" Jace answered.

"Hey Jace, it's Alec."

"Hey… whats up, is Clary okay?" Jace questioned.

"Clary is okay for now, she got really nervous in the car ride over to the court house, but other than that she seemed okay. But anyway, I have a question for you."

"Well that good that she is ok for now, what is your question Alec?"

"Do you think you could make it for part of the trial today? She looks like she really needs you to be here."

"Alec I really wish I could. But if I even think about asking to leave early then I will get fired. I can't afford to lose this job."

"Oh okay, I just thought maybe having both of us here that she would feel a little bit better with how the trial is going to go. But I understand, look I have to go now we are walking in to the court house. Talk to you later."

"Alright call me when the trial is over. Bye…."

As we walk into the court house, there is an eyre silence that stuns everyone. Clary is sitting on the plaintiffs side while there is still nobody on the defense side. Clary is wide eyed and looks more nervous than ever. Clary's father must be in holding and only allowed to come out when the trial is started.

 **Clary POV:**

As I walk into the court house my attorney comes up to me and pulls me into a conference room. But before he pulls me in all the way I see Alec take out his phone and call someone. Maybe he is calling Jace to see if he can make any part of the trial. I can only hope that he can but it is highly unlikely due to his boss being such a bitch toward him.

As the door closes to the conference room, my attorney starts prepping me for the cross-examination. What my father's attorney is allowed to question about, what he isn't, when I should answer the question, and what to do when my attorney calls an objection. This is so much information to take in I don't know if I can remember it all. My attorney must be seeing my facial expressions and tells me not to worry, to look at him if I get nervous.

After we finish talking in the conference room, we head into the court room and get seated. My father's attorney must still be talking to him because there is nobody at the defense table. As I sit down in the chair I see Alec walk in a little shocked and disappointed. I can only assume that if Alec called Jace that he can't come because he will get fired.

Finally all the jury and my father's attorney is here and now we are just waiting for the judge to come in as well as my father. When the judge finally walks in we are sworn in to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. The judge finally calls in the accused and the trial officially begins.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN…..**

 **So the trial has officially started. What do you guys think is going to happen next. I hope you all like this chapter of Saving Clary. Please remember constructive criticism is welcome as well as any ideas for the next chapter. Also please remember to review what you think of this chapter. Thank you for tuning in to Chapter Six of Saving Clary.**

 **~LEXI**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me a year to update. Ive had some issues this past year that kept me from writing. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Here is Chapter 7 to Saving Clary.**

* * *

 _Last time on Saving Clary:_

 _Clary's POV:_

 _Finally all the jury and my father's attorney is here and now we are just waiting for the judge to come in as well as my father. When the judge finally walks in we are sworn in to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. The judge finally calls in the accused and the trial officially begins._

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

As the opening statements are read, I feel even more nervous. I am sitting on the opposite side of my father. The one who abused me to no end. The one who made me become mute. I have to be brave and use my voice. This is the only way I can make it stop. I really wish Jace was here right now. I think he is the only one that could help me be calm.

The monster's lawyer is finally done with his opening statement, and I am called up to the stand.

"Clary, is the man you see here your father?" Ms. Summers asks.

"yes" I say

"Can you tell me what happened on the night of May 6th? she asks

" I was on my way home from school, as I reached the front door he was waiting for me. He took my hair and threw me down onto the floor. I uhhhh…"

"Clary take your time it's alright" Ms. Summers says

" He was saying things most of which I tried to block out but there was one thing that I remember him saying."

"Okay Clary. What was it that he said."

"He said I should kill myself, that everyone would be much better without me in the world"

"LIES! ITS ALL LIES. STOP LYING YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH" the monster says

"Mr. Daniels get your client under control." judge Mary said

"I apologize judge. It will not happen again." Mr. Daniels said

" Okay Clary is there anything else you would like to tell the court."

I look nervously around the court room. Many people are staring at me but I know I have to finish in order for this man, that I used to call a loving father, to go to jail.

"Yes, after he said that I ran out of the house crying. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and ran into my friend Jace. He found me on a park bench crying. He came over and wrapped me in a hug. After I was finished crying he asked me if I was okay. I shook my head no and he continued to ask me questions." I say to the court

"What were the other questions Clary?" Ms. Summers asks

" He asked if someone hurt me, that if it was a guy, if it was a guy at school. Once i responded no to if it was a guy at school, he asked if it was my father."

"You're doing very good Clary. Keep going."

"Jace asked if I had ever gone to police. I said no. When he asked why I told him my father said he would kill me if I ever went to the police or talked to one of my friends. Jace took me back to his house where his adoptive father Robert Lightwood could help."

"Okay Clary I have no further questions."

"Clary, you said you went straight home after school correct?" Mr. Daniels asks

"yes that is correct." I say

"Did you have a specific time you needed to be home?"

"No Sir I did not. I was always home straight after school."

"Then why do I have information that you were expected at 3:00 and never showed up until 4:00?"

"OBJECTION!" Ms. Summers yells. "There is no evidence that there was a specific time she needed to be home. And if there was the defendant is withholding evidence from the plaintiff."

"Mr. Daniels. Do you have any evidence that there was a specific time." Judge Mary said

"No Ma'am. I apologize and withdraw my question."

"that is strike two Mr. Daniels, one more and you will be thrown out of this courtroom, and a conviction will be made." Judge Mary said

"Yes, Ma'am. No further questions." Mr. Daniels says

"Clary you may step down now." judge Mary says

I nod my head and step off the stand and head back next to Ms. Summers. She turns to me, smiles and nods. I think we are off to a good start. She then proceeds to stand up and call the next witness Mr. Robert Lightwood.

 **Robert's POV:**

"Mr. Lightwood, when Clary came to your house did you speak with her?" Clary's attorney asks.

"Yes we did talk that night." I reply

"What did you speak to her about?" She asks

"When she walked into my front door I told her that if she was in any need of professional help, that I would be able to help."

"And did she take you up on this offer."

"Yes she did. We went into my office and sat down. When I asked her what she needed help with she turned her head ever so slightly that I could see her neck while she was grabbing a notebook out of her bag."

"What was the significance of her neck?"

"She had a large bruise in the shape of a handprint."

"Thank you for that Mr. Lightwood. No further questions."

" Mr. Lightwood, if you were there from the beginning, then why are you not her attorney now?"

Mr. Daniels asks

"Well Mr. Daniels, It would be considered irresponsible to take on a client that is in a relationship with your son. Also, I felt like it would be better for Clary to have a female so she could feel more comfortable."

"Did you pass on all information you knew of to her attorney after your meeting?"

"Mr. Daniels, this is a serious case. If I with held any information I could be charged with hindering prosecution. You as a lawyer should know that. So no I did not keep any information from Ms. Summers."

"No further questions."

 **Ms. Summers POV:**

Man these defense lawyers get stupider every day. Who asks questions like that. Anyway I need to present the evidence now.

"I would like to present Exhibit A to the court. This letter is written by Clary, she wrote this when she was speaking to Mr. Lightwood."

 _"Mr. Lightwood ,_

 _This all started when I was finishing fifth grade. My mother was murdered in a bank robbery. After she died, my father became an abusive man. He started with the emotional and mental abuse, but soon after he came home very drunk and very angry. This is the first time he hit me. After that first time, he has cut me and let me bleed to the point of unconsciousness. He has thrown me down the stairs many times now. He has also tried to strangle me to death. I was lucky this time when I was able to run out of the house. If I hadn't been able to run I might not be alive right now. That is what scares me. My mother didn't tell me anything about her will, or who was supposed to take care of me if anything happened to her and my dad. "_

 _\- Clary_

"I would also like to present Exhibit B to the court. These are pictures take of Clary's body at the police station where the charges were first filed."

The judge then brings down his hammer. He orders all of the jurors to deliberate in the back. As the jurors leave I walk back to my table with Clary and sit down. We wait about 15 minutes before the jurors come back out. The judge asks if they have come to a decision. The representative for the jurors say we unanimously came to the decision that Mr. Fray has been found guilty on all chargers.

I turn to Clary with a big smile on my face. She looks like she is going to pass out and all of the Lightwoods are cheering for the justice Clary was given. The judge orders life in prison with no chance of parole.

This is a very happy ending for such a young girl.

 **Clary POV:**

This is amazing. I need to call Luke tomorrow morning. I need to tell Jace, and figure out what I am going to do now that this horrible nightmare is over.

* * *

 **WooHoo Chapter 7 is finally completed. I am so sorry that this took so long. I cannot make any promises that this story will be updated frequently. I love all of you who read and review on my story. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as ideas. Please drop a review to let me know how I am doing!**

 **~Lexi**


End file.
